Rubber Band Ball
by Inferno's Child
Summary: As of now, it's more than just a stupid excuse for a gift. Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

"Here you go Doc!" Rex said enthusiastically as he gave Dr. Holiday a neatly wrapped, blue box with a red ribbon taped on top.

Just two days ago, Rex found out when Holiday's birthday was after sneaking into the secret files room. He also found out some bonus information such as, a picture of Captain Callan in pre-school, how old Dr. Rhodes actually is and White Knight's real name. He was close to coming on to Six's name, but he was caught by one of the female soldiers. After being sent back to his room, he thought of a gift to give for the good doctor. He looked around his room and pondered. A birthday card? Nah, too common. A night light? She doesn't even need one! (but he did) All of a sudden, it him in the head!

"Thanks Rex!" Holiday said gratefully with that charming smile of hers. He beamed her another smile and walked over to Six, who was just standing at the sidelines. Rex smirked proudly and leaned in to Six

"Bet you can't beat my gift" he whispered, taunting the green man. Six simply stared at Holiday who was ripping off the wrappers eagerly.

As soon as all the wrapping was on the floor, she took the lid off the black box and her eyes sparkled at what she saw. It was a beautiful silver necklace with an Amethyst pendant on it. She gasped at the sight and stared at Rex, who was still grinning like the happy boy he is. Holiday was stuttering when she spoke, still surprised at the expensive gift

"Oh my gosh, Rex! It's beautiful! How'd you-? When'd you-?"

"I worked my butt off for Knight doing a little extra work. It wasn't easy, but...anything for you, Doc!" he replied happily

"Thank you, Rex. I'll cherish this always" she remarked

She undid the latch of the chains on the necklace and put it on. She looked absolutely gorgeous with it. Rex was still smiling and Six was still looking, smirking lightly at the scene. To think Rex was only 16, but he already went the extra mile for her. What a guy. But now it was Six's turn to give his gift. He stuffed one rough hand in his pants pocket and fiddled with the object inside it. He's never felt so nervous in his life! That one little gift will actually change his life! Let alone his very existence! If this doesn't work, he won't know what to do. But for now, he just had to suck it up and give her the thing. He let out a big breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and walked up to the female.

Dr. Holiday was observing Six's every move. His hand was still in his pocket and by the looks of it, his fingers were definitely messing around with whatever was inside it. He was kind of shaking a little, but tried to maintain his composure and still showed off his infamous poker face. She was no idiot and knew that Six was nervous. She raised an eyebrow, smirking at every movement he made until he was dead in front of her.

"Doctor" Six started

"Six" Holiday said, a smirk still playing on her lips

"Happy Birthday" he said stoically, taking his hand out of his pocket, along with the object he'd been rolling around in his pocket

Holiday's sense of pride was now lost as she looked at the object handed to her. She held out her hand as he dropped the object in there. She raised an eyebrow in complete confusion. In her hand, was a round, colorful, but mostly green (of course) ball made up of rubber bands repeatedly wrapped around each other. She looked back up at Six, who wasn't in front of her anymore, but next to Rex. Meanwhile, the teen was trying to hold back a loud laugh, but couldn't help it and started giggling like a maniac. He was laughing so hard, tears started to form in his eyes and he crouched down, holding on to his stomach and trying to catch his breath.

Though the sight was amusing, they had to get back to work, and that they did. Six picked the kid off the floor and dragged him out of the lab, leaving a still confused Holiday alone. She closed her hand and threw the rubber band ball on the floor. Like any other rubber ball, it bounced back up high and she caught it. She stared at it again and set it back on the table, sitting down and tried to continue her work. Emphasis on the word "tried". She can't focus because of the stupid gift Six just gave her.

Honestly, she expected something like that from Rex, but nothing from Six. Where'd he get this many rubber bands to make this anyway? If the roles were reversed, then nothing would confuse her and everything would be totally normal. She stared at the colorful sphere again while resting her cheek on her hand. She must admit, it does look cute. She still didn't understand why Six was a little out of character when he was going to give it to her. Maybe it was because he had such a stupid gift and she might not accept it. She sighed and continued to try and focus on her work...once again, emphasis on the word "try".

**Hey guys. Before you start reviewing and start telling me "What the heck's the point of that?", this is gonna be a two-shot. I'll post the next chapter today too, so you guys don't have to wait. By the way, join Providence Playground! We're always desperate for new members, and we're almost up to the BIG 100 member count! So come on and join the Generator Rex (and Young Justice and other stuff) craze!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's the next chapter. If you enjoyed the previous chap, then I think you might end up squealing at this one. Oh, forgot to say, Generator Rex and its characters don't belong to me. They belong to MoA. Of course if I did work there, then I'd be suggesting Holix over and over again.**

**2 years later...**

Wow, to think it had been 2 years since everything that happened on Holiday's birthday. It was only then they were actually able to settle down. The war was over, but the nanites are still around. They made a new complete batch with the help of the Providence scientists and everything's back to normal...in a certain way.

Rex is now 18 years old and started a new normal life with his older brother, Caesar Salazar. Providence had already went their separate ways and it no longer exists now that peace was instilled. Holiday's sister didn't have the happiest ending, though. Speaking of Holiday, she was living alone in her family's old house. She hasn't seen anyone from Providence in a couple of months. However, Rex constantly visited her when he wasn't busy with college and Six would drop by to give her the mail that was accidentally sent to him (weirdly enough, that happens a lot).

As for the two gifts she received two years ago, let's just say they were never forgotten. She wears the necklace Rex gave her everyday, and only took it off when she took a bath or when she went to sleep. No matter what the occasion, she would always don that beautiful piece of jewelry and most likely just show it off to people. The little rubber band ball became her lucky charm. She always kept it in her pocket or in her purse. Of course, due to aging, the rubber bands started cracking, breaking or just slipping off and get lost. It slowly got smaller and smaller.

Today was like any other day. She would wake up, make breakfast, eat, go to the college where she worked as one of the most brilliant science professors, avoid the flirtations and advances of the male teachers and go home. But today, one little thing broke that cycle. Just before she took out the keys to open the door to her house, her cellphone rang, vibrating in her pocket. She took it out immediately and saw the caller ID

_Six?_, she thought in a confused way

She answered the phone and rested it in between her ear and her shoulder while she looked through her bag for the keys

"Hello?" she answered uneasily into the phone, having a hard time balancing these two tasks

"Hey Holiday!" Six answered, with a bit of happiness in his voice. Even after Providence disbanded, he was still as stoic as ever, but he's actually working on getting out of it. Rex said he should stop before he hurts himself.

"What is it, Six?" she asked in a rather annoyed way, still rummaging through her bag. She knew that even after everything, he still preferred being called Six

"Do you still have that rubber band ball I gave you for your birthday two years ago?" he asked

"Yes, why?"

"Has it broken out yet? Is it undone?"

"No, it's still intact" she then gave up hunting for her keys and decided to use the one under her doormat. She crouched down and lifted the mat up until she heard Six talk again

"I want you to come to my house. And on your way, undo the rubber bands"

She dropped the mat and was a bit surprised. He worked hard on that gift, and he just wanted it undone?

"Why?"

"Just do it" he said briefly, and he then hung up on her. She was confused for obvious reasons. Six was acting weird, but she did as he said anyways.

She took out the rubber band ball and saw how small it got since 2 years ago. One by one, she took off the rubber bands. Some snapped, and some she managed to keep. She walked and undid the ball at the same time. It was only a 3 minute walk to Six's place, so it wasn't a big deal at all. Slowly, she started to see the core of the rubber ball. Her eagerness and curiosity took over, telling her to go on faster. She started doing as such, but her fingers were becoming a little unsteady and ended up fiddling with it.

Sometime later, earlier than she realized, she was standing on Six's front porch. By that time, the rubber ball was no bigger than the size of the palm of her hand (it used to be as big as her whole hand). She let out a big breath and opened the big black door of Six's house. She took a peek inside and saw everything was completely dark. The lights were completely off. Her eyebrow raised up so high, she swore it hit the ceiling. She felt around the wall, trying to look for the light switch. Once she found it, she pressed the switch and the lights shone all around the room. Her eyes widened at the sight.

The room was really colorful. There were streamers, balloons and various decorations. It made the room look like it was inhabited by a rainbow. In midst of all the decorations, standing there was Six, in his signature green suit, black tie and brown shoes.

"Hey" he greeted her. Holiday's mouth was still agape at everything, but found the common sense to step inside and close the door

"Wow, Six. What's all this for? What's the occasion?" she asked, turning her head around and around, taking a better look at the entire living room

"Well, you'll find out when you undo the whole ball" he explained, pointing at the object in her hand. Holiday looked down and started to see what he was talking about. She undid the last of the rubber bands and her eyes widened even more. She gasped at the two things in her hands right now, discarding the rest of the rubber bands. Her eyes started to water as Six took the object from her hand, leaving her with one.

It was a crumpled up slip of paper with four simple words, that when put together, mean very much to the person being asked. Six read it aloud, as he knew the words written

"Will you marry me?"

Holiday was now crying. Tears of joy were streaming down her cheeks as she tried to catch her breath. All these years, what she thought was a stupid gift, was actually the start of a new beginning for her, with the man she loved all this time. Her emotions were surfacing fast as she stared dreamily at the man in front of her, who was smiling, waiting for her answer.

She nodded weakly and suddenly threw her arms around him. Six was a little surprised at this, but returned the hug immediately, wrapping his own muscular arms around her slim waist. As soon as she let go, Six took one hand and slipped the object in her finger.

A beautiful diamond ring, where, upon closer inspection, has words engraved in them. "I Love You"

"I love you" Six said softly, a huge hint of passion obvious in his voice. He was getting better and better at this "emotional" stuff.

Holiday didn't answer. She wrapped her arms around him again, but pulled him into a passionate kiss. She poured every ounce of love she had for Six, and it was fully expressed in that one contact of the lips. Six responded in kind, moving his lips ever so slowly. Everything was suddenly fading away, and the only thing that mattered was that they were finally together, and they had each other. After a few more moments of pure bliss, they finally let each other go and stared deeply into each other. But Six was still wearing his stupid shades though. While Six's arms were still wrapped around Holiday, her hands made their way to his ears and found the ear piece of his glasses. She slowly started to take them off. Six made no move of protest, and let her do her thing. Finally, the glasses slipped off and revealed his dark brown eyes, staring right at her, and the only focus was her as of the moment. But since he proposed, his focus was on her now and forever.

"You have beautiful eyes. I don't get why you have to hide them" she whispered as she leaned down and rested her head at the crook of his neck, fitting in perfectly

"You know, I don't get it either" he said, chuckling lightly. Holiday giggled as well, and took in a deep breath, taking a whiff of his scent. Simply intoxicating...

The whole night, they stayed in that position and fell asleep on the living room couch, Holiday on top, Six at the bottom. If one would look at them, they would most likely think it was the most adorable position to be in.

Now, the only thing left to do was break the news to their friends and hope their former ward won't faint upon hearing it.

**Okay, I guess that's it. I hope you liked it and sorry if you didn't. Not my best work, and for those fluff lovers there, sorry if there wasn't enough for you, but I think this is a decent amount of it. Anyways, see ya next time!**


End file.
